lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarf
This article is about' Durin's Folk; you'll find their relatives from the Blue Mountains [[Blue Mountains Dwarf|'''here]].'' silver coins |armour points = |added in =5 |attack strength =4-6 }} Dwarves 'are a race of short, stout folk who inhabit the Iron Hills. They have a love for stone and minerals and a deep distrust of the Elves, relating to multiple events in their history. They live underground in the mines and in Dwarven Houses and are also known for their appreciation of ale, tonic, and cooked meats. They spawn naturally underground in the Iron Hills along within Erebor under high light levels. Dwarves have randomly selected patronymic names and a small variety of different skins, but they all have one thing in common: their rather impressive beards, which are found on both male and female dwarves. Upon speaking with a female dwarf, the player earns the achievement "'Spot the Difference" Behavior Dwarves move around their underground habitats, preferring to stay away from the sunlight of the upper world. They occasionally produce a piece of meat or a mug of ale seemingly from nowhere and consume it, healing themselves in the process. entrance.]] Armed with a dwarven dagger, dwarves defend themselves and their land with unwavering strength, fighting off all evil creatures and players that threaten them. Yet they are a trustworthy and friendly race at heart, and if your alignment with their faction is positive, they will speak to you freely and treat you as one of their own. Spawning Dwarves naturally spawn and de-spawn in a similar manner to hostile mobs. They have some spawning restrictions: a dwarf will only spawn below layer 60, if the light level is greater than 9, and if the block below him is stone-type. Dwarf women only spawn in Dwarf Houses or can be hired as warriors from a Dwarf commander. Dwarves that are bound to a specific structure, for example a Dwarf house or a Dwarven tower (but not a Dwarven mine) will not de-spawn. Also, Dwarven towers and Blue Mountains strongholds can spawn more dwarves over time if the initial dwarves need to be replaced, and in this scenario there is a different set of spawning conditions. Drops When slain, dwarves usually drop dwarf bones and may also drop a variety of other items, from food and drink, to coal and torches. They will also sometimes drop more valuable materials such as iron and gold ingots. Hiring Dwarves may be hired from a Dwarf commander, which may be found in Dwarven towers in Erebor and the Iron Hills. They will require you to have at least +200 Durin's Folk alignment, and begin at a cost of 20 silver coins. Advantages * Higher health * Alert you of oncoming enemies with their war cries Disadvantages * Expensive in all ways considering their weakness * Have no armour * Use daggers, making them very short range * Can only be hired in the Iron Hills and Erebor, quite far to the East Speech Bank These stout people may at times seem stubborn and grumpy, but if you have Orc kills under your belt and you're interested in mining and craftsmanship, you'll find no better friends. Get on their bad side, however, and you're in for the fight of your life! Friendly *Our women are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for our men. *Roaring fires! Malt beer! Ripe meat off the bone! *You are not one of the Khazad, Person, but you seem friendly enough. *Let us drink together! *Shall we drink, Person? *Dwarven ale is the finest drink in all Middle-earth! *The wealth of the Dwarves is surpassed by no other race. *There is some good stonework here. *What tidings do you bring from the world of Men, Person? *My beard is the envy of all Durin's Folk. *Stature you may have, but a fine beard you have not! *You need to work on that beard, Person. *The smith-skill of the Dwarves is unmatched! *Do you have news from our folk in the West? *By my beard, I've not seen a Man in all my life! *Welcome to my home, Person! *You're a bit too tall for these mines, Person! Ha! Ha! *Welcome to the Iron Hills, Person! Many riches await you here. Hired *I am proud to fight for your cause, Person! *Let us go forth and slay some Orcish scum! *My beard is itching for battle. *Our foes shall be crushed like a rack of fresh ribs! *The axes of the Dwarves are sharpened for battle, Person! *Few in Middle-earth can stand against the might of Durin's Folk! *This is all well and good, but where has all the ale gone? *I'd sell my beard for a drink of Dwarven ale. *Ah! I miss the sight of the great stone halls of the Iron Hills. But a Dwarf will not run from battle! *We Dwarves are valiant warriors! All foes shall tremble beneath our hammers and axes! *No Orc shall escape the edge of my axe! *By my beard, I would run ten leagues just for one pint of fresh Dwarven ale! *It is truly a great honour to fight beside a warrior such as yourself, Person! Hostile *Don't expect to get the better of me, you rowdy lad! *You are no match for the kinsmen of Durin! *You should not have come here, Person! *I'll cleave your miserable skull in twain! *Come on, lad! Show me what you've got! *Suffer the wrath of the Dwarves, Person! *Came you here only to be crushed? *Out with you, Morgul-scum! *Draw your last breath, Person! *No Dwarven ale for you! *Raaarrrgh! *I'll crush you like a rock, lad! *You have underestimated us, Person! *You're a nasty piece of work, Person! *What were you thinking, picking a fight with me? Ha! *Woe and ruin upon you and your kin, Person! *Khazâd ai-mênu! *Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! *May you die in dragon-fire! *How dare you enter our lands? *Begone, Orc scum! *You will pay for trespassing here, Morgul-scum! de:Zwerge Category:Dwarves Category:Iron Hills Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Good Category:Hirable Category:Melee Units Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Durin's Folk